The Smiling Strangler
by V-Zhan
Summary: -"Death is business, and business is good"- After rage-quitting his job, Leo found himself unable to get any job. What kind of thing this remarkably retarded cat could do to get some quick money before Aeris arrives? Follow the story about how a humble cat fell the the business of death. -Attention slow updates-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- No Job**

_**Killing is good.**_

_**No! It's not like what you possibly thinking! I kill not for pleasure or fetish or just because I like it. I kill for money. Killing is my business, and business is good, so killing is good. Get it? **_

_**Do you ever heard about how the whole 'my life flashing before my eyes' thing? Funny about how it always happen when you're dying, of all times. I never really believe it. Until now, of course.**_

**-Present day**

_In the middle of a hard rain, I lied on the bloody soil in the corner of the park. The blood flowing from the bullet wound in my leg, reddening my rain soaked pants. I could see The Siren's ice-cold eye staring at me. The merciless eye of a rivaling assassin from a rivaling organization. Her hand holding my head from moving and Her knife pressed to my throat while she's kneeling over me. Blood dripping from her shoulder, grazed with my bullet. My silver-plated hardballer simply lies only few inches from my grasp. There's no chance of survival indeed. _

_Raising her knife, she prepares to stab me. "Are you ready to leave this world?", The Siren asked with a soft yet dangerous voice. I simply replies by closing my eyes and smirking. I could remember, as clear as the cloudless sky, how this all begins._

**-Many Years ago**

I felt my weak body pushed towards an small opening. I'm pretty sure my body wouldn't fit, but the opening became larger and larger the closer I am to it. Minutes later, I felt myself has passed the opening. Everything feels so alien outside. I couldn't help but to crying loudly. I heard a stange, deep voice says "Congratulations Mrs. Leonardo! He's a boy" before I cries even louder.

_Wait, wait, and wait. Not that far, stupid brain!_

**-Months ago**

Its still 14.00 and I'm home already. Entering the apartment, I threw my jacket carelessly to the floor. I jumped to the sofa, face-first. Planting it to the pillow.

Shit. Shit. SHIT. Aeris will kill me if she knows I'm fired again. Sure, working as a janitor wasn't really the most profitable job on earth. But, no job, no money, no food, no home, she kill me. I don't think it's really my fault though. My goddamn boss was incredibly big jerkass, sometime downright abusive towards his subordinates. Especially, the office is on a shortage of janitors. So, I found myself often cleaning almost a half of the office.

Here how its happened: He was ordering me to clean the dirtiest, useless-est storeroom in the entire office complex. He personally supervises me do my job, Constantly yells at me for missing a little spot and joking to himself about I being gay, faggot, and so on, and so on. After almost 4 hours, I snapped and shoryuken him as hard as I can. So hard, that I swore I saw his nose flew, almost hitting the roof…..

Now that I think about it, I wasn't really fired. Its more like a rage quit.

Still, that doesn't change the fact that I lose my job. Resisting the urge to turn on my wii, I rise and walks from the sofa to the kitchen. Sitting in the chair, I took the newspaper that happen to be lying in the table in front of me, and opened the vacant job column. At least, if she knew I took another job, she would only half-kill me.

Scanning the newspaper for jobs for 5 minutes, I already made a list of job I should try to take:

Janitor, customer service, paperboy, plumber, sperm donor, etc.. After Double checking the list, I stood up and raise the piece of paper gloriously. I ran away from the apartement almost immediately, very sure that I will get a job before the day ends. I mean, who could resist Leo's charm?

**Later, at 21.00**

They do resist my charm. None of them bother to think twice for rejecting me. And what the hell the sperm bank meant about 'not high enough quality'! Walking sorrowfully to the kitchen, I sit down. I took the piece of paper and stares at the list. All crossed out. I torn the list and the newspaper that happen to be in front of me, and slam them to the table furiously. Dammit, why can't they just accept me!

Slamming my own head at the table, I tries to find the positive side. At least it will took another week before Aeris come home from her little vacation. Puissance Treize, the cosmetic company she's working for, send her to U.S. to train the newbies there, being the best employee and all. Glancing the pieces of newspaper, a picture of a dead body being put to a plastic bag captures my attention. The headline reads:

_Local banker found dead! Was the Siren behind this?_

"_The Siren is nothing but a silly urban legend." Says an police officer. "But we assure you, we will find whoever did this and-"_

I was already lost on my thought. The Siren was rumored to be a a young female. Isn't that cool to have a girlfriend like her? She could kick-ass and…. What the hell am I thinking! She's probably a deranged psychopath or a hired gun or a rapist or a… hired gun? Hitman? The ones that kill people and got some money? Sound like a plan. But am I desperate enough to kill for a living? No, I'm not a madman!

But on second thought, Yes, I am.

After all, there's very few choices that crossed my mind. Try to find a honest job (with thin chance of success) and risking to have Aeris kill me, Kill for money, or Kill Aeris when she arrive home.

After considering it, I concludes that I wouldn't let her kill me. I couldn't kill my best friend either. That leaves option "kill for living" for me. I sighed. Even if I actually decides to kill for money, it'll take a while to get an 'assignment'. For that, I have to build some reputation. Removing those thought from my mind, I turns on my xbox.

Money could wait. This is the time for some stress relieving games.


	2. Chapter 2 First Target

**Chapter 2- The First Assignment**

**6 Days before Aeris' Arrival **

I woke up around 05.00 o'clock. The thought I had yesterday really plagues my mind. Not to mention about the nightmare I had last night. Trust me, you don't want to hear it. Rising from my bed, I half consciously walks towards the kitchen. After making 2 cups of coffee, I unzipped my pants. Thankfully, before I did it, I remembered that Aeris isn't home.

Drinking both cup of coffee, more thoughts flooding my mind.

_Are you sure you want to do it?_ Yes. Yes I am.

_How do you find a client, anyway?_ Uhh… I dunno. Maybe I'll spread some stories at bar or something.

_Besides, do you know how to kill?_ Yep. I'll put all these years of playing video games to a good use.

_What your parents will say? How Aeris will react if they all found out about this?_ They'll never know. They didn't need to.

Trying not to think about it for a while, I took my jacket and went outside. I walked wherever my feet wanted to. Unknown time later, I stumbled to the city park. Hmm… it's been a while since I visited the park.

It's not long before I saw a middle aged human slouching in a bench, a bottle of alcohol at hands. I don't really know who the hell is he, but something told me to talk to him.

So there I am. Sitting at the bench with this stranger. He didn't seem to notice me. I could see that he's very depressed and angry.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I asked. He flinched, surprised at the sudden appearance of a stranger. Then, it changed into one of anger.

"None of your d-damn b-business!" He muttered.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better!" I Replied, still trying to be upbeat. His face-full of anger slowly degrade to a sorrowful one.

"My w-wife. My best friend. They betrayed me. They betrayed my trust." The man confessed. Tears start dropping from the corner of his eyes.

"O-one day, I was going home from work as usual. When I a-arrived, I saw my wife and my friend doing it in my room. *HIC* To f-further rubbing salt in w-wound, he t-told me to ffck off. He kicks me from m-my own ho-home." He's broke down crying by now.

"Oh, god, are you okay?" I asked sympathetically.

"NO I'M NOT! MY BEST FRIEND HAS JUST SLEPT WITH MY WIFE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M OKAY?" I was almost jumped at this sudden outburst. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him." He muttered.

"Dude, you can't just simply kill him. The police could imprison you!"

"So what? I DON'T FLICKING CARE!"

"No, I meant you need someone else to do, you know, the dirty job."

He frowned. "A kontract c-ciller? I didn't have much money"

"How much do you have?"

"Around Three th-thousands"

"Funny. Some days ago, I heard of a rumor about new kid in the business. They said he's darn good at this job. " He listened to my fake story. "Since he's still new, he only takes two thousands for every hit he carry." He seems to be surprised.

"I c-can't simply hire a stranger to k-kill my ex-friend."

"Whatever. But, for your information, you just need to write the general information of the target, possible location to kill, the target's photo, and your phone number, all in a piece of paper. Then, you put this paper at the out-of-order stall at the toilet of the local train station". To be honest, I was really surprised that I could make this entire lie very quickly. But I believe that soon enough, it will become no longer a lie.

He glared at me. "Do I s-seem to be interested a-about this hitman?"

"Well, there's no harms in knowing." I said to this man. "Oh, and my name's Leo. " I added. I reached out my paw to shake hands with him. He seems reluctant at first, but he finally take my paw and shook it.

"I'm Dim. Dmitri Molotov." He said.

"Huh? So why didn't you threw yourself to this ex-friend of yours? He'll burnt to death and, ta-da, problem solved." I tried to crack a little joke to lighten up his mood. It seems to works pretty well.

"I wished e-everything was that s-simple." Dim said, with a little smile in his face. Then suddenly we heard a loud growling noise. I turned my head in panic, trying to find the origin of that noise. Another growling was heard, before I realized that it's my stomach.

"Someone's h-hungry, huh?" Dim remarked, still smiling. Dagnabbit, I was too lost in thought this morning to remember to eat.

"Heh heh. I guess I'll go get something, so goodbye, then." "G-bye." I stood up and walked away after waved to Dim. Before I left the park, I could see Dim took a sip from his bottle.

**3 Days before Aeris' Arrival **

It's been 3 days since I started spreading the rumor about 'the new dude on the business' at various bars, clubs, basically places where many depressed men are hanging out (they usually wants to kill someone, yet too afraid to do it themselves, right?). Almost every night, I sneak to the train station, to check whether there's someone that requested my service. No one seems to be interested, though. Not even Dim.

I was honestly tired of telling the same story over and over again, so today I just simply bring my NDS and my PSP, along with some snacks to the train station. I entered the stall next to the out-of-order one after peeking it (no request of services yet). I closed the toilet lid and sat on it, and then I pull out my NDS from my pocket. Spending hours playing NDS (and soon after it ran out of battery, my PSP), occasionally pausing it when someone enters the toilet, heart beating, only to realize that they have no interest at the out-of-order stall. Pretty soon I felt extreme fatigue in me, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

Hours Later

I don't know how many hours have passed since I fell asleep at the stall out of exhaustion and boredom (Mostly boredom, though), but when I checked my chronograph (aka. clock) as soon as I woke up, it's already 06.45 in the morning.

'Darn', I thought, 'it's the sixteenth time I fell asleep at a toilet'.

Sighing to myself, I pocketed my PSP (it was on the floor. Must've been dropped when I fell asleep) and opened the stall. I walk towards the exit door, all while frowning. Glancing at the out-of-order stall once more time, I decided to check it once again. You know? Just in case.

Slowly opening the stall (for dramatic effect), at first peek, it seems nothing changes since I last saw it. It took me five seconds to notice an envelope just lying there at the floor. I took it and ripped it open to check what's inside.

The content is a letter and a photo of a bearded, ugly man with sunglasses. It goes like this:

_Hey, I've heard about you._

_I need you to kill this man, I don't care how. His name is McChitter, photo included._

_He lives at the Semeru apartment. He usually hangs at Sky Monkey club and goes home around 23.00._

_If manages to kill him, I'll give you 2500 dollar. _

_Contact me at 081615229020 once you done it._

It's short and simple. Yet somehow, I begin to question myself about this. I stand there, motionless, thinking my decision over and over again. Minutes passed, I finally snapped from my trance.

I've made my decision. And so, I folded the letter and pocketing it, exiting the toilet and sneak away from the train station. Without much thinking, I walk towards my apartment.

"It's time to gear up from my first job" I thought, as James Bond-esque music plays in my head.

At Leo's Apartment

I was frantically exploring almost the entire apartment, searching anything that I could use to kill. So far pretty good. Some knives, a scissor, a necktie, and a hammer. But I felt it a little incomplete: I haven't searched Aeris' room.

Smiling evilly, I opened the door to her room. Hmm… tidy as usual. I scanned her room. Nothing useful. So, I opened her cupboard. To my dismay, there's nothing but clothing inside the cupbo- WOW, IS THAT HER THO- Dammit, not now, Leo.

Blushing madly, I left her room empty-handed. "So what now?" I thought. After a long debate with myself, I decided to carry the hit with necktie (Strangulation ftw), but I'll also carry a knife, just in case.

To say I'm nervous was an understatement. I meant I never kill anyone before. Well, not in real life. I still somewhat doubt my own decision. I sat at the sofa. Staring blankly at the clock.

Tick-tock-tick-tock, hours passed, yet doubt still plaguing my head.

Tick-tock-tick-tock, 22.00, mere hour before the schedule for the hit, but my inner turmoil has yet to reach a conclusion.

Tick-tock-tick-tock, 22.25, I remembered how my parents wanted me to become someone useful. Am I going to do something useful here?

Tick-tock-tick-tock, 22.35, I felt my inner turmoil has nearing a conclusion.

Tick-tock-tick-tock, 22.40, "This McChitter have less than an hour to live", I muttered while standing up and starts to walks away from the apartment, heading towards the Sky Monkey club in search of my prey.

The Club, 22.55

There I am, sitting, watching dozens of clubbers dancing crazily like there's no tomorrow. Although, for one of them, there's really none. Yep, between those dancers I saw my target obviously hitting on a remarkably sexy girl. He doesn't seem to be very successful at it, though. Few slaps on the cheeks by the sexy girl is enough to make him deduce that this day isn't his lucky day, so, by 23.13, he took his coat and walks away to the exit. I immediately follow him outside.

McChitter walks through the windy night, oblivious to the predator behind him. Perfect. I surveyed my surroundings, making sure no one is looking. Everything's clear. I took my necktie and crept closer to my target. Quickly, I wrapped the necktie around his neck and pulled it as hard as I can.

McChitter of course surprised by the sudden jerk around his neck. I assume he tries to yell, but, luckily the necktie chokes his windpipe so hard, that he unable to make much noise. Unable to scream, he desperately tries to hit me with his hands, but by this point, he's too weak to do any harm to me.

After struggling for 16 seconds, his body finally went limp. I let the necktie go, allowing his body to fall. I check my surrounding one more time. Good, no witnesses. As a final touch, i took a piece of paper with a smiley in it from my coat, then tape it to his body. Then, I opened the nearest cover of sewer, opened it, and then drag and throw the late McChitter to it. Closing the cover, I understood that sooner or later, someone will find his body. But I believe that I left little to no trace for the cops to find.

Putting my necktie back inside my jacket, I walks back towards my apartment as if nothing has happened.

**2 Days before Aeris' Arrival **

07.00, after doing my usual morning routine (minus pissing in Aeris' coffee), I decided that this is the time for me to take my rewards. Taking my cell phone, I dialed the mysterious client's number. 081615229020…. After 5 seconds or so, someone answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Are you the man that happen to have… uhh… a little problem with someone called McChitter?"

"_Uhh… what do you mean by-… oh! Yes, yes I am."_ The client fortunately understood what I meant.

"Good. You've prepared the cash?"

"_Yes, but, did you really killed him?"_

"Do you doubt my skill?" I asked, a little irritated.

"_N-no I d-didn't meant to-"_

"Cut it. How's about the cash?"

"_Errr…. Here, I'll put a briefcase at the phone booth in front of the Starbucks near the library. The code to open it would be… wait a second… yeah, it will be 0508. I'll put the briefcase around 10.00. How's that sound?"_

"Briefcase, phone booth, Starbucks, ten o'clock, 0508. Got it. Remember, if you didn't bring the money, or if this all is a set-up, I'll rip your eyes out, shove them down your ass, so that you could see me rip your carcass open, _from the inside_." I tried to threaten this man so that he'll not going to mess things up.

"_O-OKAY, OKAY I S-SWEAR!" _

"Good. It's a pleasure to do a business with you, Mr…"

"_Dim. Just call me Dim",_ I was surprised that the client is the same man I met some days ago.

"Mr. Dmitri"

"_What? H-how do you-"_

"Lucky guess, Mr. Dim. Good bye." I closed the phone.

09.54, The Same Day

I sat on a bench around 50 meters from the promised phone booth. After waiting for 3 minutes, I saw a man, briefcase in hand, entered the phone booth. After making a short call, he left the phone booth, this time without the briefcase. I smiled, knowing that Dim fulfilled his promise. After Dim is out-of-sight, I immediately entered the booth. After making a fake call so that no one will be suspicious, I took the briefcase with me back to my apartment.

I was literary kick the door to my room open, then jumped to my bed. After inputting the code Dim has given me, I slowly open the briefcase, accompanied by an ominous chanting straight from the heaven. I gasped as loud as possible before burst into laughter, after seeing the stacks of money.

Great. Just great. Monetary problem solved. Now Aeris wont kill me.

But, after thinking for a while, started to realize that I could simply kill her, that I'm an hitman now. What prevents me from killing her?

Well, she's my first and best friend. I wouldn't harm her. Shrugging the thought, I lock the briefcase back and put it under my bed.

Worrying over, now it's time to play my old GBA.


	3. Chapter 3 Addiction?

**Chapter 3- Addiction?**

**(Still) 2 Day before Aeris' Arrival **

12.00

I stared at my GBA motionless. In it's screen, Zero got his ass kicked by . I didn't move him at all. In fact, I didn't really pay any attention at it, because I just felt a little empty inside. _Something's really wrong, _i thought. Usually, when playing video games, I could simply forget the world around me. But, this feeling… it's like a hunger. Like a desire. A need to do more of "it".

_But you've got enough money for the rent of the apartment_!

I know. But it's not the money itself that I needed.

It's the pleasure of taking one's life.

So I turned off my GBA (right when Zero exploded spectacularly), picked my jacket, and walks to the train station once again. I entered rather easily, considering the station is pretty crowdy. Once inside the male toilet, I immediately walk to the out-of-order stall. But, right when I about to open it…

"Hey, you blind? That stall's broken, _bung_!"

I was startled and shrieked rather girlishly. I immediately turned around, to see a man around his late twenties, black haired, black eyed, dark-brown skinned, wearing a dark grey turtleneck jacket and a simple denim, currently washing his arms.

"The other stalls are unoccupied. Why the hell did you pick the broken one?" The man said in rather not-so-fluent English.

"Uhh… I think I'm… a bit daydreaming." I answered awkwardly.

"Careful! The station is crowded!" He remarked sternly as he left the toilet. What captured my attention is the fact that when he's walking, I heard a faint 'knock-knock-knock' sound. And he's limping. Then, my attention drawn to his left foot. In place of shoes, the stranger has a peg-leg.

When the toilet door closed, I stuck my tongue out. Who the hell he thinks he is? Telling me what to do just because he is a pirate (pirates wore pegpen-legs, right?)! Muttering nonsense under my breath, I opened the out-of-order stall once I'm sure the toilet's as empty as Aeris' heart (trust me, her heart's really empty). There, a single envelope rested gloriously.

Smirking, I immediately pocketed the envelope and then exited the station. I won't read the "request" in-place. That's too risky.

The Apartment

I ripped the envelope open. There's only a single letter inside, only this one seems like printed instead hand-written. The content goes like this:

_-Hello,_

_-I heard people at a bar gossiping about a new Hitman at the town._

_-So I want to hire your service to kill this guy….:_

_-[A photo of a yellow furred cat.]_

_- …for personal reason._

_-His name is Tobias Rieper, 36 years old._

_-I have arranged to make sure he's going to eat at Edna's dinner in 25 June 20XX, 20.00_

_-Finish the job, and 2650 dollars is yours._

_-If by 26 June, Rieper is still alive, I'll have to hire another killer._

_-Contact me at 08008135101._

Short and sweet, I smirked rather psychotically. I looked at the clock. 15.00. Still few hours until I could satisfy my hunger. So, I turned on my GBA to kill and save area zero.

Later, 20.15

Long story short, I sat at Edna's dinner, Munching on a sandwich, looking every single visitor. So far, I have yet to see Mr. Rieper's face. Damn. I can't wait much longer. The place is really boring. There's no source of entertainment at all, save for an aging TV behind the cashier. Damn, when that damned Rieper would show u-

-wait, there he is! How convenient, huh?

He walks inside and sat on an empty table. And less than 5 minutes later, he is already slurping a large bowl of soup. Oh dear Lord, did I have to wait that bastard finish his dinner before I could really do anything? While waiting him, I found myself lost my appetite, so I left my half eaten sandwich untouched. Every once in a while, I glanced at this Rieper dude, hoping he has finished his meal already.

Around 35 minutes later (He eats really slowly!), he has finally done. Then, he goes to the cashier and, after paying the bill, left the dinner. I immediately do the same. Once outside Edna's diner I glanced to the right. Nobody there. Then to the left. Yeah, there he is! I walked towards Rieper as fast as possible, closing the distance between us. Pulling the necktie from inside my jacket, I crept as quickly yet as silently as possible, in a way that would make Sam Fisher proud and give Old Snake a wargasm

Once he's only inches away, I do the same thing as I did yesterday: I wrap the necktie around his neck and pull is as hard as I can. Feeling someone squeezing the life out of him, his immediate reaction was to try to pull the necktie away from his neck. Fortunately, I'm stronger than him.

Knowing his attempt is futile, he did something I didn't expect: he slammed his head backward, breaking my nose. I yelped in pain, jumping slightly backward. Meanwhile, Rieper managed to pull the necktie a bit, allowing him to take a deep breath and muttered "You shitface!"

"That's it, Bitch!" I yelled as I turned around, my back pressed against Rieper's back. Then I bended over, all while pulling the necktie. Rieper's body lifted off the ground. In this position, he couldn't do a thing to prevent his demise.

"Are you ready to meet the Reaper, Mr. Rieper?" I asked while chuckling madly. He struggled to get free, his limbs flailing wildly. I had to do my best to keep my balance. After half a minute of struggle, I felt his body no longer moving.

MISSION FLICKING COMPLETED [Metal Slug Tune]

I let the necktie go, allowing Rieper's dead body to fall with a loud 'thud'. Then, I crouched beside his head and start poking his head with every word to emphasize it:

"You. Have. Been. Le0wnd"

Satisfied with my post-mortem-one-liner, I took another smiley-in-a-paper and taped it to his head. 'Why?' do you ask? Well, to let the world know my existence. Let's just say it's my signature.

Then, suddenly I realized the feeling a massive pain in my (broken) nose. "DAMN, Bastard broke my FRIGGIN' nose!" I yelped. I shot off towards my apartment, trying to stop the bleeding, leaving his dead body there.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Leo Leonardo shot off to his apartment, visibly panicking over his nose. Little does he know that there's a pair of watchful eye that witnessed the entire scene. The mysterious man took a headset, put it to his ears, and start talking to someone.

"Agent ShatterHand to Agency. Do you copy me?" said the mysterious figure.

"_Crystal clear, ShatterHand. Status?"_ replied a feminine voice.

"I think I've found the solution to our little problem." ShatterHand said, peeking the dead body.

"_Very good, ShatterHand. Do we need to send some 'cleaners'?"_

"Nope. If that boy wants some reputation, we'll let him got 'em"

"_Roger._"

"_Sampai Jumpa._" ShatterHand, whoever he is, turned off the earpieces. Then, he walks away to the darkness, limping on his peg-leg.

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

* * *

Sorry, for slow updates. School stuff. Now that I've passed the first year of senior high school, I got a week or so free time to make some chapters.

And Yeah, the 'Agency' here is based on ICA of Hitman.

And Yeah, Leo is playing Megaman Zero 4 in his GBA.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapping

(A/N)Sorry, i tried to write as much chapter as possible last week, but everything went worse than expected (Camping, Paskibraka training, grandma got ill, etc.). So, this is mostly a filler chapter before the next, longer chapter done written.

* * *

**Chapter 4- New Gun, New Trouble **

**A Day before Aeris' Arrival **

13.00

"Ohhh… right… it's finally happen!" I exclaimed happily once I entered my room, carrying a box in my arms. I put the box carefully in the bed-side table, and with my claws, rip the packaging open rather un-carefully.

Beam of divine light straight from the heaven and ominous chanting suddenly come as I shivered from sheer excitement from the content of the box.

A heavily customized AMT Hardballer. It was silver-plated and had a "L-III" engraving in the sides of the handle.

"Beeeeautyfull..." I muttered as I took the pistol from the box. Rubbing and examining every millimeter of it. I always wanted to get a real gun since my first round of counter-strike. This little dream of mine never realized before thanks to my lack of money. It is indeed the best problem solver I could think of.

Annoying neighbor? Boom. Headshot.

Annoying landlady? Boom. Headshot.

Idiotic driver? Boom. Gas tank-shot.

A bully from back in university? Boom. Crotch-shot.

And, who knows? I could maybe use it in upcoming hits. I smiled as I see my reflection from it shiny sides. Buying this was supposed to be complicated. I need various papers and stuff. 1000 dollars was enough to speed things up, however. Hurr, hurr.

Now, I take the user manual included in the package and starts reading it while spinning the new gun in my finger.

"…_make sure you keep it clean..." _Of course.

"…_do not try to clean or disassemble product while it loaded..." _Uh-huh

"…_make sure the safety function switched on whenever our product is not in use…"_

"Oh, lord." I muttered after saw the safety switch in the still-spinning gun is in 'off' position. I immediately stopped spinning the gun. Unfortunately, though, I accidentally squeezed the trigger.

Boom. The gun spat a single bullet, ricocheting around my room. I yelped and jumped under the bed when I feel it grazed my arms. I simply cowering, hand over ears, shivering, waiting the bullet to stop bouncing around. Then, the after the loud 'B-Zing' sound gone, I slowly opened my eyes and scan the entire room. It appears that the bullet stopped by a box full of rocks sitting in the corner of my room.

"Phew. That was close" I muttered. After stopping my teeth from shivering, I put the gun back in it box.

"Okay, I'll touch you later. Later, after I finished understanding the manual and…"

'BAM-BAM-BAM' I heard the door being banged by someone. Oh lord. I fired a gun inside a friggin' apartment! Of course someone bound to heard it!

"LEONARDO! OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!" I heard my landlady yells from the other side of the door.

After quickly putting the box under my bed, I put the best poker face I could in my face and rushed to open the door. There a old 59 years old lady waiting for me.

"Why, good afternoon, ma'am. What brings you here today?" I asked as politely as possible, accidentally speaking in my dad's English accent.

"The entire building complained of a sudden, loud noise came from your room, Mr. Leonardo, so talk to the point and tell me what you've destroyed today!" She yelled inches away from my face.

"Uhh…" I muttered as I tried to find a good excuse, until I remembered a little accident I had back at middle school. Long story.

"You see… I was trying to… uhh… warming up yesterday's leftover food with microwave… and it suddenly goes 'BOOM'" I told the lie with the poker face still plastered.

"Then explain the sound of something ricocheting!"

"Well… it was a bullet-…. Wait! I mean a meatbullet! ... Nope, I meant a meatball… that frozen… that I added on the food. " Oh, lord, that was a weak excuse.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I swear it's true!"

She sighed loudly before speaking

"Leo, listen, I allow you and that devilish girlfriend of yours here live here only because of the promise your Ma and I made years ago. Even though the amount of complaints increased ever since you moved here, I tried my best to keep that promise. But, I swore in the name of holy lord, that if you make one more problem…" She raised her finger to emphasize "…I swore you'll spend the night sleeping on a cardboard box… in bloody, tiny pieces." She threatened in a low voice.

"Understand?" She asked with her normal voice.

"Y-yes sire. I mean ma'am."I stuttered from massive fear.

"Good, now clean whatever mess you've created and behave like a good boy." And, with that, she left the door.

"Yes, ma'am… wait a second… she's not my girlfriend!"

I sighed loudly as I closed the door. That was close. I returned to my room and continue reading the user manual until night. Then when I'm sure I could handle it safely, I put the gun under my pillow. The safety is on, of course. I feel a lot safer with a gun within arm's reach. And around 21.00, I'm already wandering in the dream world.

Sometime in the midnight

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw nothing but darkness. Funny, I swore I fell asleep with the lights on. Realizing what this could possibly mean, I jolted awake with eyes wide open. Even on the dark, I could see a silhouette sitting in the other side of my room.

From the shape, whoever it is appears to be a canine, and it is twirling something in its finger, faintly humming a song.

"Had a nice sleep?" The mysterious figure asked once it realized I'm awake. Its free hand reaching toward the light switch, turning it on.

Then I saw a gray-furred male wolf, possibly around the same age with myself. And he twirled a gun in his finger. I was frozen at first. But then, I realized I hid my hardballer under my pillow. My hands slowly reached under the pillow. Very slowly. Veeery sloooowly.

The nice suit-wearing wolf smirked under the shadow of his fedora. My pupils shrunken as in felt nothing under the pillow. The wolf stopped twirling his gun.

"Looking for this?" He asked as he shows the gun in his hands. Oh dear lord. The silver plating. The 'L-III' engraving on the handle. That's my gun. This is bad.

"You have questioned my intelligence, Mr. Leo. I feel highly offended." The wolf said in a fake hurt tone as he stood up.

"W-what are you and Who d-do you want?" I asked, panicking, my ears flattening against my head.

"Well, I'm a wolf, if you don't recognize it. And I want you." He replied calmly.

"I-I meant Who are you and W-what do you w-want?"

"To put it simply, I'm a businessman, working for an Agency. And my employers took an interest with your little 'business', so they want me to bring you there so you can work with us. So get dressed and come with me to my office." He said in rather playful tone.

Gulping loudly after regaining my composure, I asked again in much collected tone:

"If I refuses to comply?"

"If you refused?" he questioned

The wolf pulled a revolver from inside his suit and aimed at me.

"This is an offer you can't refuse." He said in much more serious tone.

"No! I don't want to! You can't force me to-" my screaming is cut short when the wolf suddenly pulled the trigger of his own gun. I shrieked, covering my face in reflex.

But, instead of the loud 'bang' and a massive pain somewhere in my body, instead I heard a faint 'thwip' and a little stinging sensation in my arms.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. When I quickly examine the source of pain, I found a dart sticking out instead of bloody wound I expected. Shortly thereafter, I felt much, much lighter as I fell back to my bed.

Before I fully closed my eyes, I saw the wolf put both guns inside his suit and yelling something along the line of 'Tie him' and 'bring to van' to someone outside my room.

Then, everything was black.

* * *

(A/N) Please review...


	5. Chapter 5 ICA

A little while later.

Waking up from the chemical-induced coma, I tried to open my eyes, but everything is still pitch black. I jumped to the conclusion that I have been blindfolded. And from the feeling of a rag inside my mouth, it appears that I've been gagged as well. I tried to move my hands to remove the blindfold, but I can't. they tied my hands as well.

Still too weak to wake up, I tried to listen to whatever happens around me. I heard a constant humming sound of a machine. And judging from the sound of screeching tire every once in a while, I assume I'm in a car. Damn, that stranger must've kidnapped me.

"…in the end, Beretta's pistols is the least messy gun, right?" I heard the voice of the wolf.

"Sort of. But, the best would be-" his little conversation was cut when I accidentally kicked what I assumed to be his balls after I kicking around wildly, trying to get free.

"Yeeoowch!" the other guy yelled in agony, while the wolf calmly remarked:

"Look like our guest has awoken from his little slumber"

"HMPPHH! LTMPH MPH OTH OPH HRRRR! (HEYYY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!)" I tried to say something, but let out incomprehensible words instead. Then, I felt a cold metal poking my forehead.

"Shut up and behave yourself, or I'll shoot you with real bullets this time." Says the wolf.

I complied and stop struggling. A bullet to the brain is the last thing I need now. After 5 minutes that felt like 5 years for me, the car came to a stop.

I felt someone carry me to someplace I don't know. After walking for a while and listening to various conversations that you could expect in an office complex, someone opened the blindfold. After having my eyes adapt themselves to the bright environment, I found myself in an office room of sort. Behind a desk, a she-wolf around her thirties spoke:

"Welcome to the main Canadian base of the International Contracts Agency, Mr. Leonardo. I apologizes for the rough method of bringing you here-..."

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked as the wolf guy untied my hands.

"Didn't agent Roulette told you already?..." She glanced at the wolf guy, who are shrugging his shoulder. "…Well, to put it simply, we want you to join the ICA"

"Uhh… what kind of organization is this anyway?"

"The agency is an organization that deals with assassination, "cleaning", and PMC contracts." She said calmly, while I eyeing the entire room.

A banner containing what I assumed to be this agency's symbol (a crown-wearing skull inside a triangle, the word 'Merces Letifer' on it sides) resides behind the lady. The office were mostly painted white, with some green colored motives here and there. Near the desk, a wardrobe stands tall and proud. It contains uncountable amount of folders, sorted by letter. List of contracts maybe… Lord, there are at least a thousand of folders there, meaning at least a thousand of killings.

The mere thought sends shiver down my spine. Well, I love to kill, but a thousand? That's a freaking genocide! Shaking these thought off of my head, I turned back to the lady and spoke:

"But, of all people, why me?"

"One of our cleaner caught you in the act of… business. And we assume you are a remarkably effective killer. Currently, we're lacking any assassin in our ranks, so-…"

"Aren't this guy an assassin as well? Why do you need me? Who the hell are you anyway?" I interrupted, pointing at the wolf called 'Roulette' and at the woman.

"First, I will really appreciate it if you're not interrupting me…" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Most of our assassins have been eliminated by the agents of our rivaling organization, the _Treize Puissance._ Agent Roulette is one of the remaining few." She added rather sadly.

"And three, my name is Nadia, the handler of many of ICA agents in this base… and have a seat, please." She motioned towards the chair in front of the desk.

At first, I hesitated to follow her wish. Slowly, I'm backing towards where I thought the door located. After all, what do you expect from a dude who just got roughly kidnapped and brought to someplace he didn't know?

Unfortunately, a cold, metallic barrel to the back of my head says otherwise. I slowly turned my head, only to see 'Roulette', yawning and aiming the revolver to me. I turn my eyes back to Nadia, who currently raising her eyebrows.

"The seat, please." Nadia said in an irritated tone.

"F-fine." I said while walking towards the chair. After having a seat, I decided to ask one little question:

"Look, I'm really curious why did you pick me? I've only killed 2 men before, while the 'Siren' is simply all over the news! She killed way more men than I did! Why didn't you pick her for this 'partnership'? She's better than me!" I practically yelled inches from Nadia's face.

"By God, Mr. Leonardo, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't spit all over my face!"

She pulled a sheet of tissue from a drawer under the desk. While she cleaning her face, 'Roulette' spoke:

"Well, we'd like to, if only 'Siren' was a freelancer like you, Leo. Unfortunately, she was an agent of _Treize Puissance, _under the callsign 'Sierra'. 'Siren' was merely TV news' made-up_._ In fact, she's actually the main cause of ICA's lack of assassins. You know David Asales? The 'Banker'?"

"Yeah… I read the news some time ago. The Siren's- I mean Sierra's latest victim, right?" For some reason, I got more interested at this little story.

"Precisely. 'Banker' was our best assassin. And Sierra killed him like ripping a sheet of paper: without much resistance. She was really brutal there. Poor Banker had at least twenty-five bullets inside his body, including four in his head... brutal. But at times, she could kill someone without any blood spilled" Roulette explained.

"Story's over agent Roulette. Mr. Leonardo, I saw that your method of killings were very clean, compared to agent Roulette's usual meth-" Nadia spoke, before abruptly interrupted by Roulette

"Hey, it's not my fault that you keep supplying me with dozens of bullets!"

"Nobody forces you to spend all of them, Rolly. Now, Mr. Leonardo, as I've said before, your methods were clean, almost rivaling Sierra's. That's what most customers expected from an assassin these days. So, if you join us, you will be a valuable asset and ICA will once again able to compete with TP." Nadia said while taking what appears to be a blank folder and a sheet of paper.

At first, the though of being someone important in a big organization excites me. However, I realized the unfortunate implication before long. Sierra killed most of ICA's agent, possibly the top ones. So, if I'm about to join, she'll send me to meet my ancestors. And this is the same girl that killed ICA's best killers.

"So, Mr. Leonardo, what is your full name? I need it for administration purpose." She said while taking a pen from her pocket.

"And risking my life getting killed by enemy assassins? Aw, hell no! I'm getting outta here!" I yelled and standing up, completely forget of Roulette that standing guard all this time. Once again, I heard I faint clicking noise of a gun being cocked.

"Lord! Can't I do anything without a threat of death!" I yelled in frustration.

"As long as you agree to cooperate, you wont die. If you refuse this offer, Roulette won't hesitate to put all six rounds in his revolver-the real one, not the tranquilizer one- to your head." Nadia threatened me.

"Actually, I'll only spend a bullet. Two at most. I'll change my methods from now on, so-" Roulette remarked, before cutted off by Nadia:

"Just shut up, Rolly!"

"Hey, you know full well I hated being called 'Rolly'!"

"So what you'll gonna do? Tell mama Nadia made her little baby cry? Huh? Right? 'Ma! Nadia is a bad girl! Boo-hoo!'"

"Fine... sis. I'll just stand there-..." he backed away to the corner… "and standing silently, pointing my gun to him whenever necessary."

"Now that's my good lil' bro." She commented, before turning back to me, who currently standing dumbfounded and resisting the urge to laugh at their rather childish bickering.

"Now you will join ICA, or leave this building in a comfortable, first class, VIP body bag. Your choice, Mr. Leonardo." Nadia said, back in a formal tone.

"That's not really a choice! Either way I'm dead! The only differences is either I die in Rolly's bullet, or on Sierra's."

"Well, there's a chance of survival if you join us..." She said in a 'Just say yes!' kind of tone.

After a while, I sighed, knowing there's no choice.

"Fine. Where do I sign?"

"First, your name, please." She asked while readying her pen.

"Leo Leonardo, the 3rd."

"Your FULL name." she said while raising her eyebrows.

"Well, that was my full name!"

"I could detect lie…"

"FINE, DAMMIT. Leonidas Lancelot Leonardo III of Lincolnshire_. Satisfied_?" Yup, my full name, that I tried to keep as a top secret, accidentally blurted out in a burst of anger. F(bleep)K, S(bleep)T, FFFFFU(bleeeeeeeeeeep)KK.

"Indeed I am, Mr. Leonidas." Nadia said while writing down on the paper. And smirking.

(Approx. 5 minutes of boring interview later….)

"Can i go now?" i asked, desperately wanting to go home for a good sleep. I was barely able to keep my eyes open at this time. I'm a little jealous at Roulette (aka. 'Rolly'), that currently snoring rather loudly in the corner of this room,still standing with hands crossed. I know i could easily ascape this room... but i wont possibly able to leave the complex. After all, this is an organization of killers. There could be dozen of them, luking at the dark corners of the building, ready to kill whoever they ordered to.

"Not yet, Mr. Leonidas." Nadia said as she put the paper on the folder signed 'L. Leonardo' and stood up to put the folder to the rack of folder.

"But i've finished the freaking process! I've joined you now!" i said angrily. My hope of immediately jump to my bed has destroyed.

"You have merely finished the administration, not the entire procedure. " She said while walking back towards her seat. "The next would be a psychological test. We don't want a crazed, murder-happy serial killer in our ranks. We wants a sane, money-needing serial killer." She added, resulting in a disappointed me rambling about random stuff.

"AGENT ROULETTE!" Nadia suddenly yelled, prompting the called agent to abrubtly wakes up and points his revolver and my Hardballer at me, which in turns makes me yelps and raise my hands in fear and surprise.

"Huhwhatamihavetokillhim?" Roulette mumbles, with his eyes half-closed, visibly struggling to aim with the limited vision he got.

"First, please wake up. Second, please escort our friend here to the second step." Nadia said in calmer tone. It took a while for the sleepy agent to fully process what she said. After that, he put both firearms back to his suit, and motioned at me to follow him outside the room. Few minutes of walking down in a mostly featureless corridor later, the agent stopped. While pointing at a door, he said:

"Go inside and do whatever the doctor said." He said in a tired tone. Not wanting to accidentally annoy an armed man, i complied and entered.

(Around 2 hours of long test with someone that i assumed to be Agency's psychologist Later)

I walked out from the room. Thanks Lord its over. Outside, i saw agent Roulette standing guards like a brick stone: unmoving, except for the soft up-down motion of his chest. Sleeping again, i guess. Upon noticing him i asked:

"So... uhh... is there's more test or something? "

Turning his head to me after he managed to open his eyes, he replied:

"Well, Nadia said you're supposed to take a weaponry test, but agent ShatterHand -the one that suggested you to Nadia in the first place- assured her that you're more than ready to join."

Scoffing, he added: "Lucky you. I had to take the weaponry test a dozen time before they let me join, eventhough my own sister is the most important figure in this branch"

"Oh, thanks Lord! So where's the exit." I said in the most cheerful tone my tired self able to produce.

"Well, follow me." The agent said as he starts to walks with me following close behind.

After a while, we reached a metallic door, which he opened, revealing the outside world. From the appearance of the sky, i assumed it must be at dawn.

Long story short, im sat at the front passenger seat of the van, with Roulette behind the wheel. Damn, Aeris will go home at 12.00. That means less sleep than i expected. Heh heh, she's indeed a great empoyee that Treize Puissance decides to send her on a little trip to... wait a second... isn't that's the name of The ICA's rival?

Wide eyed, i asks at Roulette in the calmest tone as possible in this circumstances:

"Say, what's the name of Sierra's organization again."

"The Treize Puissance. Why do you asks?" the agent asked me back.

"My roommate, Aeris, works for a cosmetic company under the same name! Does this means she's a member of..." I shivered at the thought of the already-deadly Aeris to be part of a rivaling guild.

"Relax. TP really have a legit, working cosmetical company in the surface as a cover to their more profitable business of death underground. Most of the cosmetic-TP employees didn't know about the real, underground, killer-TP. Your girlfriend is probably among one of those oblivious workers."

"Phew, that was calming. Thanks for the info- wait, She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Well, not _yet_. Keep on trying buddy. You'll win her heart someday."

"I'm NOT... GAH, forget it!" i yelled in anger, which Roulette responded by a hearty laugh.

After few minutes of a ride that would be silent if not for Roulette's constant whistling, we finally reached the front of my apartement. As i exited the Van, i remembered an important detail.

"Wait, where's my gun?" i demanded.

"Oh, right i almost forgot." He said as he opened the dashboard and pulled a box and threw it to me. To my surprise, it felt a little heavier than it supposed to be.

"I gave you few extra clips inside. You know, as a little sign of 'sorry'. Considering i kidnapped you and all."

"Apologizes at someone with bullets... that's unusual, but well, apology accepted." I said rather cheerfully before heading inside the apartment. Before i entered, i heard Roulette's van speeding off.

Once inside my room, i put the box under the bed and jumps on the bed. 05.30, i could sleep for a while before i have to pick Aeris from the airport.

It didn't take long for me to fell to the dreamworld.

(Unknown times later)

I woke up with a remarkably loud and large yawn. Scratching the back of my head as i rise FROM YOUR GRAV- i mean rise from my bed, i walks towards the door. Huh, it still 08.00. I guess i didn't sleep much.

To my horror, though, i heard a faint sound of the contact of a blade to a flesh from my living room. Listening closely, i heard muffled scream as the sound of slicing got more intense.

Sweating all over my body, i decides to pick the Hardballer. Opening the box, i took the pistol itself and took a clip out of a dozen of them. Heh, how generous of Roule- wait, its not important now! Loading the clip, i slowly opens the door. Sneaking silently towards the living room, with gun behind me. Peeking from the corner, i found something worse than a cold-blooded murder.

I found Aeris.

She's sitting in the couch, playing a video game. I froze in place from sheer fear. I tried to silently sneaks away, but unfortunately, my slight movement caused her ears to perks up. Upon noticing me, she said in an disturbingly calm voice:

"Good night, sleepyhead. Had a nice sleep?"

I haven't understand how did Aeris is already home. I mean, its still 0800, right? She's supposed to... oh Lord... its not 08.00, its freaking 20.00! I'm fricking overslept!

"I'm dead" i muttered as i came into an eye contact with the smiling Aeris

...

(A/N) Leo is in the brink of death! What will happen next! Stay tuned with V-Zhan for more- {Someone shot me in the mouth}

(A/N (for real this time))Shorter than i expected, but the life of an average high-schooler isn't full of free time, right? Especially, considering currently i'm trying to win a girl's heart.

Love is confusing...


	6. Chapter 6

Filler

A rather awkward silence fills the living room (if you could call it one). The little smile from Aeris' lips slowly turns to a mild frown upon noticing that her roommate didn't move at all. She would think he's dead if not for the constant sweating he had.

"Uhh... leo?" She said awkwardly while pausing the massacre in her TV.

Still no response from the grey cat.

"Mission control to Greytrooper – Do you copy me?" She snapped her finger rather impatiently in front of leo's eyes. This time, he actually give a response, albeit not the one she wanted.

"Oh, hey Aeris... heh heh... i-i thought you'll not going home till 8 o'clock next morning."He stuttered, obviously afraid of his life.

"Well, save your breath silly. I knew from the day i fly to the states that, in one way or another, you'll forgot to pick me up from the airport when i arrives." She said with a mocking smile while patting the couch beside her, asking leo to join her.

"So... you're not angry at me?" Leo replied while moving carefully to the couch to join her after regaining his composure.

"I'm just too happy to be angry now. The vacation went smoothly, i even got paid for it. Plus, i got us new games" She said as she handed Leo the second controller.

"Really? Wow, what do you got us?" Leo yelled excitedly. The thought of new games instantly remove all uneasyness inside him. Without second though, he picked the controller.

"Call of Duty: Space Warfare"

It seems weird that, for some reason, the apartement inexplicably get warmer to Leo, with the source of the relaxing fuzzyness being his roommate. His mind wanders

'Oh lord, is it only me or she's really... gorgeous. Her eyes, her hair, and…her lips…' Leo could feel his body slowly bends toward his pink comrade. His lips forming a small o, slowly makes it way towards Aeris' lips. In no time they locked their lips enjoying the-

"Leo?!" Aeris almost shrieked as she noticed that Leo bended to her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"h-huh? yeah?!" He said, startled after abruptly cut off from his dream. In a moment he realized his position.

"Oh! Crap! " He straightens his body. "S-sorry, Aeris, i-I guess I'm a little bit sleepy."

After regaining her composure, Aeris remarked."Well, then go to bed, we'll continue playing tomorrow." Still a bit shocked from what was happened.

"No! Let. Me. Play." He said rather creepily, staring at Aeris.

"o-ok… just make sure to sleep on your bed if you couldn't handle it, okay? 'cause I'll not lifting you to your room." She sighed. Only Leo could ruin such a good moment of serenity.

"Ok. Let's play some co-op!" He said excitedly, forgot about the little drama that happens a moment ago.

One Hour Later...

Aeris could feel herself gets more and more tired. Her eyes could barely stays open for long. 'Not, now!' she thought. 'just few more minutes and i'll finish this one level.'

It is indeed an amazing feat for her to almost complete the entire co-op campaign by herself, since Leo has gone to dreamland approximately 5 minutes after the game started.

'This is it' she muttered. 'now i just need to upload the virus at the SpaceCommie's mainframe hypercomputer to save the entire multiverse' she added gleefully.

Ironic how the electricity suddenly died the exact moment she almost finish the co-op campaign. However, it took her few seconds to digest what the heck has just happened, and when the realization kicks in, she wants nothing than to yell a big 'NO!'

She, however, stopped from doing so by the fact that her roommate is currently sleeping... with his head on Aeris' lap.

With her drowsiness overpowers her rage and her pleasure (from having a boy on her lap, apparently), and the complete darkness removes the possibility to move to her bedroom, she wisely decides to sleep on the couch with Leo.

/Filler


	7. Chapter 7 le Buildup

**Chapter 7- Aeris in Wonderland ?**

_Aeris was floating in a black void. Nothingness surrounds her._

'_Where am I,' She questioned herself. She tries to remember the last thing that happened before she came here._

_Flew home from the states. Took a taxi home. Plays the new game she bought. Sleeps with Leo- correction, __Sleep on the couch right next to Leo, with nothing happened, because, eewwww._

_On the other hand, now she knew that she's currently in the dreamland. But why there's nothing here? 'Because your heart is empty', she could hear what Leo might said._

_Then, slowly she felt her body falls. Down and down, she sees green, and red, and white, and countless other colours spiraling around her, and for some reason, she felt happy._

_After minutes of this ecstatic sensation, the colours began to dissipate, thus revealing a rather familiar landscape to the confused Aeris. _

'_Of course', she though. It's unmistakably the park. When she was young, she loved to sit on a bench with her parents, enjoying the view of the beautiful scenery with nothing on mind. And, indeed that's what our Aeris witnessed. _

_Although this dream is apparently the memory of the day where Aeris informally met a certain Grey Cat._

_Aeris witnesses her dream counterpart curiously staring at a grey kitten about her age that standing upside down on his head._

'_What are you doing?' dream-Aeris asked to the kitten._

'_I cling on this inexplicably solid sky. If i release my grip, then I will fall to that bottomless abyss!'_

'_You're weird'_

'_Well, you better thank god for that fact. If I'm not weird, then I've ruled the earth'_

'…' _The dream-Aeris rendered speechless after hearing the grey kittens insane logic._

'_What's your name, sky-inhabiter?' The Grey kitten asks dream-Aeris like an idiot he is._

_Our Aeris can't help but to laugh at the memory. After that day, they wouldn't meet again for several years, in a school incident you readers must be familiar. And then, our Aeris-_

"_**Hey you, dream-narrator guy, can't you shut up for a second? I'm trying to enjoy this memory here. What do you mean by 'reader' and who do you talking to anyway? Are you crazy or something?"**_

_Uhhhh… Aeris, I guess it's time for you to wake up._

"_**What, hell no not yet! I've just getting used to-"**_

* * *

_**No Escape From Reality**_

* * *

Aeris groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. It took few seconds before her eyes adapt to the bright surroundings. She yawned as wide as she could (black-hole yawn, as Leo put it), before she realizes that Leo was absent from her side.

Cue Leo, head sticking from the kitchen, remarking at Aeris groggily, "Oh, h-hey Aeris, you're awake already? Come on, I made us some toasts"

Realizing that she's as hungry as a dozen zombies, Aeris stood up and walked to the kitchen, where Leo awaits at the table.

After a few minutes of eating in silence pass, Aeris noticed the awkward Leo, trying to avoid eye contact. With her woman intuition, she assumed that it's must be due to the whole sleep-on-my-lap thing. Not wanting her friend to feel scared, she asked at Leo "So, did you finished the campaign last night?", implying that she fell asleep before him.

"Wha? Oh, yes. I mean no. No, I didn't. I fell asleep not long after you. Heh-heh. Nothing's suspicious at all." Leo answered, trying to cover the yesterday's incident.

"Well, that's a shame. We've almost finished it" She smiled. Glancing at Leo, she saw him sighed in relief.

"At least now we know what we're up against." Leo said before taking a sip of coffee. His mood slightly happier now.

"Oh, and anyway, how's your work?" Aeris asked.

Leo spitted the coffee. So much for a nice start of a good day.

"Uh… Well…."

"Don't you say you're fired! Ha ha." Aeris remarked jokingly. After all, no matter how stupid Leo is, He's a janitor. What he could do to get himself fired?

"Actually, I kinda… uhhh… quit the job." Leo said guiltily.

"You WHAT?!" Aeris screamed. Unable to hold her rage at all.

"I-it's not my fault! The boss is a jerk! I-"

"But that doesn't mean you could just quit like that idiot! Remember how hard it is to find a job for you! How you're gonna pay your part the rent!" Aeris stood up slowly moving to Leo.

"H-hey, calm down, Aeris. I got a better job, if that make you feel better."

"No! You're lying!"

"I can prove it! Gimme your phone, I'll call my supervisor"

Aeris just stared at Leo for what seems like eternity. Silently resisting the urge to gouge Leo's eyeballs and shove them down his throat. While Leo is simply standing there and unable to move at all, for the fear of death prevents him from escaping. However he noticed some movement and slight grunting from his roommate, and for a while, he though she was going to explode. Leo instinctively raised his hand in self-defense and closes his eye as tight as possible, as if it's going to lessen the incoming pain.

But it turns out Aeris, not wanting to do any harm to her only friend, merely lets a small sigh and slowly pulls an iphone from her pocket. Leo, feeling that the pain has yet to come, slowly opened his eyes, only to see Aeris holding her phone.

"You better be telling truth, Leo. I've started this day and the days before on a good mood, and I don't want to ruin it now." Aeris stated in a calmer yet sadder tone while handing the phone to her roommate.

A small smile grows on Leo's lips as he took it.

"I won't disappoint you Alice, I promise."

Aeris was slightly taken aback. It's been a long time since Leo calls Aeris with her given name, hinting that Leo may be actually serious this time.

Leo Pressed Nadia's number, and put the phone on his ear. Few seconds later, Nadia's voice entered Leo's ear.

"_Hello, International Contract Agen-_"

"Hey, boss, it's Leo. Could you do me a little favor? My roommate wouldn't believe that I got a new job could you prove it to her? Wink, wink?" Leo said groggily, hoping that Nadia would play along.

"_All Riiighhtt…. Say 'one' if you want me to say the truth, say 'two' if you want me to lie_." Nadia said calmly. Every agents needs to cover their ID every once in a while, and this case wasn't the first one she handles.

"Uhh.. Two?"

"_All right, give the phone to your roommate, agent Smile."_

"Okay" Leo confirms as he hands the phone to Aeris.

"Two?" Aeris asked curiously.

"My boss asked how many people lived in our room. She's quite random at times. *chuckles*" Leo said, trying to justify his previous word.

Even though Aeris feels it somewhat strange, she only gave him a small nod before she put the phone on her ears.

"Hello?"

"Hello miss…"

"Aeris. That's what they all call me."

"Miss Aeris. I'm Nadia, direct supervisor of Mr. Leonardo. I see you have little problem to believe Mr. Leonardo's claim.

I could assure you the Mr. Leo, in fact, is really working as an customer support in 'Cleaning '. And his salary, I could promise you, will be more than his previous job. Is there's any other information you might want to know, Miss Aeris?" Nadia said her lies in surprisingly calm and smooth manner.

"No, that's enough. Thanks and sorry for taking your time." Aeris stated, apparently satisfied at Nadia's words.

"I'm merely doing my job, miss Aeris. Could you please give the phone back to Mr. Leonardo? I have some assignment for him."

"Indeed." Aeris said as she hands the phone back to Leo. "Leo, your boss got some appointment for you. I think I'm going to take a bath. Don't break my phone, 'kay?"

Leo, noticing Aeris' rather upbeat tone, can't help but to smile. He owes Nadia for saving his ass from devil's wrath here.

Leo waited until Aeris' figure completely disappears behind the bathroom door before answers Nadia.

"Hello?"

"Hello again, agent Smile. To put it simply, i need you to come to the HQ this afternoon. We have an assignment for you. More details at my office. Agent Roulette will pick you at 13.01" Nadia's tone reverts to her usual sharp tone.

"Of course."

"So, was that your girlfriend?"

"What? No i-"

"Fiancée?"

"She's just a roommate goddammit!" Leo yells as he cut the call.

* * *

"Do you really have to go to work after the trip? No free day or something?" Leo asked Aeris as she reached for the door handle.

"Well, job's a job. If I gained my boss trust, she may give me a raise, which mean more games." Aeris replied before she closes the door.

"Good point. Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry *winks* I'll be fine."

* * *

12.59, Leo checks his equipments.

His custom AMT Hardballer, check

The same necktie he used to strangle his previous targets, check

…

Actually, those are his only equipments. Gun safely holstered inside his suit (the safety's on now) and necktie worn like a, well, necktie.

He checked his watch again. 13.01. As if on cue, from the window, he sees Roulette's van speeding to his apartment.

"Good."

_(a/n) Sorry for the long wait. I've been lacking ideas lately. This chapter doesn't seem much, but it's a buildup to a buildup to a big assassination._


End file.
